raidenofffandomcom-20200213-history
Heplianism
Heplianism is a religion of Raidenoff, either monotheistic or polytheistic depending on which sect one subscribes to. Its principal deity is known as Heplia, and its teachings are believed to come directly from Heplia, via the prophet Raynar Silver. Heplianism is currently one of the largest religions in Raidenoff; it dominates western Alarea, and has penetrated swaths of Amitrea and Tundria. It was the state religion of Dorio for several centuries, with the Dorian king and the Lord Reverend of Heplianism working closely together; however, Dorio and the Heplian church were dissociated in 443 by Dorio's Herbert IV. The current Lord Reverend of Heplianism is Julius Lunaratus; the current Hierophant of Vazo-Heplianism is Davor Trastra. Beliefs See more: Toma Hepliani Heplianism's central belief is that every person experiences luck in a cyclical manner, alternating between periods of good and bad fortune. By committing good or bad deeds, one can push themselves up or down on the wheel, improving or harming their luck. In this system, Heplia is the keeper of the wheel, but she also seeks to improve the fortunes of her faithful subjects, enlarging the top parts of their wheels and bringing them close to the heavenly "upper garden" that exists above the wheel. Early history Raynar Silver first published the Toma Hepliani, a codified book of Heplia's teachings, in 68. This was for several years relatively insignificant, but when the devoted Heplian Albus Belthion acceded the Dorian crown, he instituted Heplianism as the empire's official religion, and created the Lord Reverend post and the Monastery of Arms. Heplianism was quick to spread throughout much of Alarea, due to missionary action from Albus and Raynar, as well as cooperation from Daravian king Steppen I. Its only real area of struggle was in Valatsa, a predominantly Vazranist nation; there were a series of uprisings and crackdowns throughout the next decades. Divisions In the year 270, the staunchly religious and anti-Valat King Benedict II Therenane of Dorio declared himself to be an avatar of Azkaviel, a Vazranist deity known as the evil "lord of corruption." Although some followed him, the claim was unpopular, and Benedict was forced to struggle with religious tensions all throughout his empire. When he died, his son Edric renounced Azkavian Heplianism, forcing its adherents to practice in secret. In the early fourth century, the rise of the printing press in Alarea saw the increasing proliferation of theological diversity; this included a series of attempts to rationalize Vazranism and Heplianism, especially in Cadra, where both faiths had large populations. Daravian king Armand I, alongside Cadral priest Ratko Braitator, created Vazo-Heplianism in 323 as an attempt to synthesize these various faiths; however, Vazo-Heplianism came to serve as more of a generalism, applying to a number of different theologies. In the fifth century, after the dissociation of Dorio from the Heplian church, the Lords Reverend began to be selected more on the basis of ability to support the church financially than on their ecclesiastical merits. This led to a series of corrupt and debauched Lords Reverend, culminating in the infamous election and tenure of Zeno Porpatros. A Rhennish monk by the name of Friedrich Yeheman was meditating in the desert in 484 when he reportedly received a vision of Heplia, relating to him its life story. This detailed Heplia's wars on another planet against a beast named "Rotagilla" and its armies, culminating in the creature's flight to Raidenoff and its speaking to Raynar Silver. Purportedly, Rotagilla had returned to Raidenoff, hence Heplia's return to communication with humans. Yeheman's sect, Rotaheplianism, was popular in the Saltsmoke Desert region, but most Alareans doubted its veracity, citing, among other things, that "Rotagilla" was merely a reversal of the word "alligator." Structure The religious leader of Classical Heplianism is known as the Lord Reverend. The Lord Reverend's role involves answering theological disputes, and arranging for the security of Heplianism in its heartlands and the proliferation of the faith into new regions. The Lord Reverend was also the commander-in-chief of the Monastery of Arms, prior to the Monastery's dissolution in 442. The next layer of Classical Heplian titulary is that of the august; originally corresponding to Inner Dorio and the Dorian provinces, the augusts served as regionally focused lieutenants of the Lord Reverend. Augusts frequently also work with the leaders of individual monasteries, advising or aiding them with various problems. In Vazo-Heplianism, the leader is known as the Hierophant; the Hierophant's role is a principally judicial one, seeking to reconcile or solve disputes between different theological factions. Different hierophants throughout the years have placed different amounts of emphasis on standardizing Vazo-Heplianism, but the pursuit has largely fallen into disfavor. Rotaheplianism does not have as strict of a hierarchical structure, largely following the Gredenic model of scholastic communities representing different perceived beliefs within the pantheon. Azkavian Heplianism also pays homage to the Lord Reverend, although it is minimally acknowledged by the church. Trivia *Classical Heplianism is the largest religion in Dorio, followed by Vazo-Heplianism. *Vazo-Heplianism is the largest religion in Daravia, followed by Classical Heplianism. *Cadra has approximately equal numbers of Heplians and Vazranists; Vazo-Heplians are counted in the Heplian category, however. *While Rhen and Hecrivast are both predominantly Rotaheplian, Pierroge still maintains a Classical Heplian majority. *No current nation has a majority of Azkavians. Category:Religions